1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program that execute the processing through networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless network connection modes are largely classified into an infrastructure mode in which communication is executed through an access point and an ad hoc mode in which communication is executed directly between nodes without use of any access point.
In connecting a digital camera to a network, the setting of network connection in the digital camera is executed by capturing necessary settings from a personal computer with which the digital camera is connected through USB (Universal Serial Bus) or on the setting screen of the digital camera itself. In related-art setting operations, the network setting means merely the storing of connection settings in a static manner (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-128869, for example).
As described above, the network connection settings are only statically stored. Therefore, if one of image taking mode, photograph browse mode, and photograph print mode is selectable as a digital camera operating mode and different connection schemes are used for these modes for network connection, user has to set profiles for describing network connection settings before switching between these modes. Then, the user has to select the profile for the communication scheme suitable for a target mode from among the profiles set beforehand or redo the setting of network connection every time the mode switching takes place, thereby making the digital camera execute network connection processing.
The above-mentioned manual setting of network connection for every mode by the user may cause troubles that network connection cannot be made and the use of network is disabled by executing the connection setting mismatching a mode although it looks as if network connection were made.
Especially, in the latter case, network connection looks as if completed, so that it is difficult for the user not familiar with the knowledge about networking to cope with this trouble.